Switcheroony
by Annizz
Summary: Edward is very confused when the freaky Swan family appear in Forks and a very emotinal police officer arrives on his doorstep! Rated T for Edward confusion... sorry if this story kills you!
1. When you act like 007!

**This is my first ever Fanfi****c so it might not be very good! (Word of warning- I'm not exactly sane today so please ignore any of the stuff that doesn't really make sense!)**

"Edward... EDWARD!!! Get up for school... or you'll be late!"

Ah, joy another boring day at boring old school.

Well that's what I thought...

When I eventually pulled into the school car lot there seemed to be a buzz of conversation going round, and that's when I noticed the new car in the usually empty spot next to me, it was a dark black Volvo with tinted windows and a personalised number plate that simply read: _SWAN._

I was half way through the day and I still hadn't seen these so called new kids.

I finally caught a glimpse of the new siblings at lunch, but I only saw two of the estimated five, one was a small, pale, girl with black, short, messy hair the other was a boy who was also very pale and had long blonde hair (long for a boy anyway!). The strange thing was that they were holding hands, kind of a weird thing to do when you're brother and sister.

My friend Jacob, who lives on the reservation but goes to school in town for some strange reason, said that one of the boys is called Emmett who is supposedly very burly and big with dark short hair but again his skin, very pale.

When I got home, as usual, no one was there so I started making myself some dinner. After I'd heated up my so called dinner, which should really be called processed crap in a box, and shoved it down my oesophagus I slumped into the tiny living room to watch some T.V.

Not five minutes into watching the Red Socks game it was interrupted by a hard thump on the door, I carefully rolled off the couch onto the floor, (with a very ungraceful thud might I add) crawled along the floor towards the window to see who was at the door (I was quite scared, shaken but not stirred, god what a cliché, anyway carrying on) when I got to the window I saw that there was a police officer at the door and he didn't look too happy. I then suddenly realised that he could see me as well as I could see him so I quickly jumped to my feet, dusted myself down and walked briskly towards the door.

**Sorry it's so short (I had serious writers block!) Please review!!!**


	2. When an officer cries on your doorstep!

**Hi again! I hoped you liked my first ever chapter of my first ever story!!! I promise that this chapter will be longer, I admit that my first one was a bit lame in the length department! ******

I swung the front door open andput on my best fake smile as if to indicate that I hadn't just seen him out the window 30 seconds ago and that I wasn't overly paranoid.

"Hello officer, what can I do for you?" I said it like those old women do in those murder mystery films (which slightly scared me scene as, well to state the obvious I'm not an old woman!)

"Er hi," (The poor guy looked perplexed) "look I'm sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you'd seen this girl?"

The officer carefully handed me a colour printed photograph of a very pale teenage girl, about my age, she had beautiful long brown hair and chocolate eyes that could melt your soul.

The officer spoke again "Her name is Tiffany Blake she went missing about a week ago in Phoenix but we've tracked her to Forks..."

He was cut short by a loud honk from the still cruiser across the street, obviously someone was getting impatient (that was partly my fault for not answering the door straight away and mucking around pretending to be 007).

"No I haven't but I'll keep an eye out for her." I held the photo firmly in my hands. The officer suddenly seemed tearful so I clenched the photo harder.

"Oh well, thank you anyway."

His voice was very shaky as I handed him the, now creased, photograph. We both stood in the doorway, motionless, and then there was the loud honk again and we jumped. Then the officer composed himself took a very deep breath a walked back down the path.

As I lay in bed that night I remembered the photograph of the missing girl and the emotional police officer and then studied both their features in my head, then it became apparent why the officer was in such a state when he heard the same answer that he had probably heard about fifty times that day the same answer that had denied him the access to any information about his own daughter!

By morning I'd practically recovered from my emotional evening (thank god! I mean come one I'm supposed to be a "man").

After I'd had my breakfast (breakfast used in the most general sense!) I set off to pick up Jacob.

OXOXO

"Hey Jake!"

"Hi Edward"

"Jake, what lesson have we got first?"

"I think its physics, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering... oh great"

"Oh what now!"

"Well why don't you have a look yourself!" In front of us was a giant mass of trees!

**I hope this is a bit longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'm begging you!!! (On my knees!)**


	3. When you drive into a forest!

Hiya… Sorry for not updating in like a million years I've been very busy in the land of oversized mammals (Wales…don't ask!) No offence to the Welsh!!! I have a very good friend who is Welsh! Anyway hope you like it!!!! 

Me and Jacob just sat there, staring at the giant mass of woodland in front of us.

"Where in the name of God's giant purple pulkodot pyjamas are we?" I babbled.

"Well, to state the obvious… WE'RE LOST YOU MORON!!!"

Poor Jake almost hyperventilated!

"YOU IDIOT, YOU MUST HAVE TURNED THE WRONG WAY AT THE CROSS ROA…"

I stopped him mid sentence.

"WHAT!?!? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU WERE DISTRACTING ME!!!"

"RIGHT… okay lets just calm down…deep breaths, now where were we five minutes ago?"

"Errr... on the edge of La Push and then we turned left at the cross roads... ohhhhh I should have turned right! Err sorry!"

"Yeh you should be!!!"

After a lot of pushing and shoving (the car that is!) we finally got the car back on the road! When we arrived at school we were really late, so we we're sent to the principal's office.

We had to wait in reception whilst the principal dealt with some other kid.

OXOXO

After about an hour of having to wait we were let in. As we made our way to the office a girl walked out, she was so beautiful with long brown hair and honey brown eyes but she was so pale. As I walked past her she smiled at me, I smiled back. Then she stopped, I stopped. Then she spoke with a voice like bells.

"Hi"

"Er hi, what are you in for?"

"Oh...um for bunking a day off school, what about you?"  
"Err being late for school..." I was interrupted by a very angry principal coughing and beckoning me to his office.

"Oh um I'd better go see you around!"

"Yeh, bye."

OXOXO

After a long talk about "responsibilities" and "being the pilot of my own life" you know that sort of rubbish! Anyway after a looong talk we were set free! Hallelujah!

But I couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl that I'd spoken to; I couldn't get her out of my head! I had to speak to her again! The only bummer about my day after that was when Jacob had a go at me for having a conversation with a beautiful girl when I was supposed to be sticking with him and saying it was all my fault and then getting the blame for it like a "good" person! HA! Yeah sure!

OXOXO

When I got home no one was in, as usual! So I heated up some leftovers out of the fridge and then threw them away when I realised they had some unidentified and strangely brown growth on it! As I was covering up the evidence that I had thrown my tea in the bin the door bell rang!

Omg! It was the girl from this morning!

"Hello"

"Um hi is this the sheriff's hou... oh hiya you're the guy from this morning, errr..."

"Edward"

"Bella"

"That's a lovely name!"

"Thanks, Edward is a very interesting name, so you're the sheriff's son right."

"Yeah and you're Dr Carlisle's daughter right?"

"That's me.

"Wow small world. Um hey are you doing anything this Saturday night?"

"No not really why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Seattle to see a movie?"

"Yeah that's fine well I'll see you on Saturday!"

"Yeah! See you on Saturday!"

Sup dowgs! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a million years but I've just started back at school so I've been very busy but I hope you like it anyway! :D




End file.
